fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yamatora
Appearence Yamatora is a giant of a man towering over most people and is built to match. He always has a shaved head and gottee beard. He wears a typical monk's robe with a large beaded necklace around his neck and strong leather wrist bands. He also wears a pair of simple sandels. When it comes to scars and tattoos he only really has alot of scars. Personality Yama is a stern and serious kinda guy, not known for his humor but can make a sneaky joke in his usual stern tone. He's also very loyal and protective of his freinds. He has a habit of taking attacks even if they're able to survive it. History Born and raised as a warrior monk. Yamatora proved to be very skilled in martial arts, magic and philosophy. He rose to the title of Master of the Eastern Mountain which in his monstery is given to the strongest fighters amoung them. He eventually left to explore the world and picked up a job as a bodyguard. working for various powerful people some good some bad. Synopsis Magic and Abilities *'Shockwave Magic:' Yamatora is a master of Shockwave magic and cna use it in a veriaty of ways. His skill in it is strong enough to level a small town or split a small mountain. He normally uses it with his martial arts creating devastating punches and kicks. *'Animation MAgic:' A unique magic that Yamatora uses to gain some extra help. It allows him to make objects like Armour, statues even training dummiees come to life and fight for him (or against him when training). *'Dangerous fighter:' Yama is a truely dangeorus martial arts master. His style si direct and brutal, using his devastating strength and magic he's able to crush nearly anyone in his way. He named his style Strength of the Earth Fist. *'Inhuman strength:' Yamatora's strength is unheard of. He's much stronger than any member of The Twilight Phoenix Guild. This combined with his shockwave magic makes fighting him a suicide run without some way of countering him. His strength is also a weakness if he's countered at the absolute right moment all that strength will be wasted on the miss or an unintentional target. *'Immense Durablity:' Yama's durablity is almost as powerful as his strength. He's able to take some truely serious damage before going down. His durability is shown during his sparring matches with Markus when hit Yama doesn't show much damage. *'Enhanced Speed:' While not amazingly fast Yama is able to run at high speeds to close the gap between him and an enemy or get somewhere quickly. *'Great Reflexes:' while he relies more on his durability than reflexes he has shown to have an impressive ability to block incoming attacks when needed. *'Great Agility:' Like his reflexes Yama isn't known for being the msot agile ofpeople but he can use it to his advantage. able to pull off highly acrobatic techniques with his staff or unarmed without much effort. *'High intelligence & Wisdom:' Being a monk Yama is highly skilled in philosophy and will spout wise lines now and again. *'Immense Magical Power:' Due to his training both and his monestary and at the Twilight Phoenix Guild. Yama has gained great levels of magical power. Though he rarely unleashes it, it mimics his shockwave magic by sending out pulses though not powerful it can unbalance people and not over furniture. Equipment Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Caster-Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Twilight Phoenix Mage Category:Twilight Phoenix Guild